cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Amanda Plummer
Amanda Plummer (1957 - ) Film Deaths * Daniel (1983) [Susan Isaacson] Dies off-screen. (don't remember the exact reason of her cause of death). Her family is later seen going to her funeral. * Needful Things (1993) [Netitia 'Nettie' Cobb]: Stabbed/impaled through the chest when she falls onto Valri Bromfield's knife after they both fall out of the attic window during a fight. (Thanks to Kristy) * Butterfly Kiss (1995)' Eunice: Drowned in the ocean by Saskia Reeves, at Amanda's own request. We only see a distant shot of Saskia holding her under, then walking away; Amanda's body is not shown afterwards. * 'The Final Cut (1995) [Rothstein]: Killed in an explosion while trying to defuse a bomb. (Thanks to Shawn) *''The Prophecy (1995)'' [Rachael]: Dies of a terminal illness, she is later brought back to life by Christopher Walken and dies once again in a car crash when Elias Koteas drives a van through a wall. *''American Perfekt (1997)'' [Sandra]: Accidentally killed when David Thewlis rear-ends Robert Forster's car while Amanda is locked in the trunk. Her body is shown afterwards when Robert opens the trunk to show Fairuza Balk what happened. * Mimic 3: Sentinel (2003) [''Simone Montrose]: Impaled by the giant insect at the door of her apartment, then burned to death when Lance Henriksen fires a flare at the insect. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) * ''The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) [Wiress]: Throat slit by Alan Ritchson while the rest of her group look on in shock. TV Deaths * Tales from the Crypt: Lover Come Hack to Me (1989) [Peggy/Peggy's Mother]: Playing a dual role as mother and daughter, the mother dies (off-screen) several years before the story begins, appearing only in flashbacks. (The daughter survives the episode.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) * The Outer Limits: Final Appeal (2000) [Dr. Theresa Givens]: Killed in an explosion (along with everyone else in the room) after Wallace Langham leaves a bomb in the courtroom.'' (Thanks to Neil)'' * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Weak (2004) [Miranda Cole]: Commits suicide (off-screen); her death is revealed at the end of the episode when the detectives are informed. (Thanks to Michael) Notable Connections Daughter of Christopher Plummer and Tammy Grimes Gallery Plummer, Amanda Plummer, Amanda Plummer, Amanda Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by insect Category:American actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Hunger Games film Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Francis Lawrence Movies Category:People who died in a The Outer Limits series Category:Hunger Games Cast Members Category:Disney Stars Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:Duckman cast members Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by accidental running over of car